Snape
by DivaBlog22
Summary: After Snape dies, he is greeted by Dumbledore and so Snape begins his afterlife. One-shot. Sorry, there is some tense issues {present tense, past tense etc}


Snape

It's almost in slow motion that the snake bites him and he gives the memories to Potter who is hiding, watching the whole thing. He sees Voldemort's face looking down on him, with what seems liked disgust written across his face. Than the blackness takes him into its arms. _Finally_ he thinks to himself.

When he wakes, he is in a bed. It's his office at Hogwarts. Everything is so familiar, the grey walls, the ancient bottles containing potions that can do a number of things. Was it a dream? He thinks to himself. NO, it wasn't. He is dead, killed by Lord Voldemort. He tries to get up but excruciating pain ripples throughout his body.

"You shouldn't try to get up Severus. You need to be acquainted with this world first" Could it be?

He turns his head and yes, it is Albus Dumbledore sitting on a chair by his bed. Dumbledore is dressed and looks the same as when he was killed. _By you_ , his mind adds bitterly.

"Albus-."

"I don't need apologies Severus. We went through this at the time" There is silence for a while before he breaks the ice.

"Where am I?" Dumbledore stood up and stroked his beard.

"Many places all at once, with many different people-."

"I need an answer Albus"

"Some would call where we are the afterlife. I personally prefer the phrase "after death". I do think you're alright now Severus. Try standing up" To his surprise, he can stand up without that agonising pain from before. He slightly shakes and Dumbledore puts a hand on his back.

"Come" He said "Let's walk" They exit his office and come across the courtyard which is covered in light snow. There are a group of students standing there, laughing and joking wearing a variety of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff robes.

There are other students who are transparent. It slightly unsettles him.

"The class of '59 and '62." Dumbledore seemed to read his thoughts before leading him to his office. Fawkes is in the corner, staring at him. That bloody phoenix had always done that. It seemed that he wasn't going to stop being rude even though he was dead.

"I'm going to make this quick even though I would love to stay and talk some more Severus"

"Potter" He nodded.

"He will survive"

"He was always going to survive, after Lily and James-." His eyes started welling up. No, he thought to himself.

"He saw the memories, he understands"

"Nobody will ever understand!" He feels the anger building up. How dare he? How dare he suggest that somebody understands?

"Severus, I'm afraid I have to go. I have something to deal with"

"Albus?" He was gone. The anger is let out and he feels for his wand.

"Severus?" He recognises that voice. The voice he last heard 17 years ago before she died. A rush of ginger hair runs towards him and Lily flies into his arms.

"Severus" Her voice shakes and when she pulls away he can see she's been crying.

"Lily" He can feel the tears that have been long coming streaming down his face.

"It's been so long. I think it's time." He nods and holds Lily's face in his hands

"Yes" He whispers "Yes, I think it is"

Their hands link and for the first time in years they are one.

Lily and Snape are lost in the moment and are so blissfully happy.

They haven't felt this way for a long, long time.

 _ **/Author's Note/ This is dedicated to the amazing Alan Rickman who passed away on the 14th of January 2016 due to cancer. Harry Potter was a huge part of my life growing up and Alan Rickman was the one and only Snape. He was a beautiful soul who was taken too soon. As was David Bowie, the only person from the 70s and 80s who was good. This world loses too many amazing and beautiful people to this horrific disease.**_

 _ **"I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring" David Bowie**_

 _ **"When I'm 80 years old and sitting in my rocking chair, I'll be reading Harry Potter. And my family will say to me, "After all this time?". And I will say, "Always"- Alan Rickman**_


End file.
